Flash in the Dark
by BlackVeiledProxy
Summary: Skydream think everything is going to be fine, but when her most hated enemy returns, will she be prepared? Meanwhile her daughter Sapphirepaw struggles with her inner turmoil, sequel to Take Cover.
1. Chapter 1

**Flash in the Dark**

**1****st**** things first: Read Take Cover first, or else this is going to sound like gibberish. **

**We're going to start out with a Flashback. **

**~Flashback~ (This Flashback is right after Scourge first met Skypaw now known as Skydream)**

**Scourge**

I walked down the filthy alley. Hanging out with Skypaw was the best feeling in the world. It was like sun washing away the rain of misery. In other words warmth. Something Scourge had never felt before.

_I saw her last night; I know I had a good time. There was something, it just felt right. I wish it may, I hope that it might. Tired of slinking along the streets alone. No relationships on my own. Forgot what love was like 'til she, 'til this lovely she-cat touched me. I never felt euphoric so high! I just bumped into my deputy. She got me I'm hers, a spell on me. Look forward to seeing her. I'm outta control. Every reason to be, a romantic rendezvous!_

**~Back to Normal~ **

**Skydream**

The wonders of yesterday were complete. I felt like bouncing. That would be very kittish though. Besides I was made a warrior only three sunrises ago, I still needed to prove myself.

There was something else on my mind. It was how come Scourge got so beat up the other day. He had said later, but he never told me. There was no fox or badger scent. Trust me, that stench would linger around for a while.

"Hey Scourge," I said padding up to the jet black tom who recently became my mate.

"Mm?" He asked. He knew me well. I was always bound to ask something.

"I was wondering what happened to you the other day? Did you see rogues, or was it a cat form another clan?" I asked.

Scourge froze, and if you couldn't see his flank rising and falling, you would have thought he was petrified. He muttered something inaudible his claws anxiously scored the ground. I knew something went wrong no matter what he would say back to me.

"It was nothing," Scourge said very brisk and unusually high. If I kept on it would get defensive.

"I know something happened. I can see it in your eyes," I insisted. My Starclan he was so stubborn. Almost as bad as I would imagine a male lion, but ten times worse.

**Scourge**

I froze after hearing the what happened yesterday. Well let's see. How do you tell your mate that a guy that almost raped her attacked me without worrying her? There's no possible way for that is there? Nope, thought so.

So I said it was nothing, and she shot right back at me saying I know something happened. You can tell by the look in your eyes. Crap it, I should've known. So I took a deep breath and got ready.

"I saw Lightningflash and he attacked," I said slowly trying to sound casual and not in sudden alarm.

Skydream's eyes flew wide open and stared as if she could see Lightningflash right through me. Her claws sunk into the soft earth and I realized she was experiencing every bit of it again. I slowly curled around her willing her to forget it.

Then the sky turned to a dark stormy gray. Most of the cats ran inside their dens. Skydream and I weren't far behind. In the warrior's den everything was almost pitch black then a boom rand out and a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

It was a flash in the dark.

**Don't forget to review, and if you're confused please read Take Cover! **


	2. What's wrong?

**Starbomb: Well, it does have a rough drive!**

**Rama: Um #2, Lightningflash isn't that smart! XD**

**HawkHeart-and-Sandflower: Thanks**

**I'm trying a new Pov so this might be a little rough… Whatever you do, do not take pity on him!**

**Lightningflash**

I was banished an outcast, and for what, me trying to get the girl? What's so bad about that? Nothing of course. Then that Scourge character takes her away from me. I will get my revenge. He shall be lying dead at my paws, and then Skydream shall be mine! Wonderful plan right? I just don't know how I'm going to pull it off.

_I want a normal life. I am a lover-hater. He is an over-sight, leader of a dreadful life. I'll learn to love to hate it. Just call my name, she'll be okay. Her scream was echoing through my brain. Sooner or later he's gonna hate it. Why am I so pathetic?_

I watched through the trees looking for the bright orange she-cat almost every tom had a crush on. She was powerful, beautiful, and when in a good mood her attitude was like sugar. Her blue eyes were like stars shining in the night sky. And her orange fur was life flame bursting to life. He wanted this beauty, and Scourge was in his way. All who were in his way must be eliminated!

**Skydream**

I peeked through the bracken and found a thrush up in a high tree. I forgot, this was a hunting patrol. Consisting of me, Scourge, and Sunblaze. Lost in my thoughts I guess. Oh and Sunblaze was now mates with Swiftsmoke. Which somehow I knew it was going to happen.

Getting down in the hunter's crouch my eyes never missed a movement form the thrush. I bunched my muscles and sprang. Then with a nip the bird was dead. In a few more moments we had enough to go back to camp. I had a thrush and a vole, Scourge had a rare moorhen, and Sunblaze had caught a rabbit and a few thrushes.

Then all the sudden I felt like throwing up. I ran behind a few bushes and let it all out. Shakily I got to my paws and saw Sunblaze and Scourge staring at me in concern.

"I'm fine," I whispered. I was going to the medicine cat's den after this. Sunblaze watched me through narrowed eyes, but I didn't look for too long. I ran through the trees and set my prey down on the pile. It smelt wonderful, and to think I was starving.

However, I padded into the medicine den and saw Leafpool.

"Leafpool, can you check me please?" I asked, I felt queasy already, not the best start for the day. Leafpool prodded at me with her paws and towards the end smiled.

"Skydream, you're going to have kits!" Leafpool said. I felt drunk, whoo! How would Scourge take it?

"Um, Scourge," I said nervously popping out of the medicine cat's den.

Scourge looked at me with concern filled eyes, "You okay?" I smiled, see he was so nice. If only everyone saw the good in him.

"I'm pregnant," I said nervously shuffling my paws. What would his reaction be?


	3. Reaction 101

**Starbomb: 1. It was bound to happen! 2. Yes, and 3. You'll see!**

**Rama amourah: *signals to Lightningflash* He has problems…. **

**Okay so you guys don't get confused I wanna thank a few people for making this whole series possible:**

**1****st**** off is Nightscar of Frostclan for giving me song ideas and one character**

**2****nd**** is Rama for helping me come up with a few characters and a place worse than the Dark Forest**

**3****rd**** Starbomb for giving me at least 300 times the warrior's ceremony and for characters**

**4****th**** Dapplestar of Thunderclan for reading every chapter late and still keeping up! **

**Okay things just got a little teary… Onto the story! **

**Lightningflash**

Perfect, I got new allies, including a coyote, and a rather big cat. The coyote was called Soul Eater, I know freaky. He had amber eyes and long legs; his pelt was a dusty brown. As for the cat, he was called Chaos. Chaos was black with a white mask on his face and a white ringed tail. Kind of lack a backwards raccoon.

We were getting closer to Thunderclan with every step. There were more trees and ThunderClan's scent already grew stronger. (Pumped up kicks by For the People, Not Copy-righted!)

_I've got a quick paw. He's got a blue grey pelt, looks like lightning. Yeah, he found a few allies, dangerous a gun. I'm coming for you; yeah I'm coming for you Scourge. _

**Scourge**

"I'm pregnant," Skydream whispered looking me in the eyes searching my face. I smiled one of my very rare true smiled and fainted. This was awesome! There were only a few things that scared me about his, one, I was old! Two, what about Lightningflash? He was still out there.

"Scourge you okay?" Skydream asked waving her tail over my face. I got up nodded not letting her see my fear. She nodded and ran off to Sunblaze. I watched the she-cats. I turned out being a funny conversation.

"Uh-uh Sunblaze, no way am I going in the nursery!" Skydream said pacing back and forth.

"Yes you are! In there now!" Sunblaze meowed sternly pushing Skydream into the nursery. Skydream gave a frightened look inside. That was another thing, Skydream didn't like hanging out with the kit machines. In other words, Ferncloud and Daisy. Then Daisy said about the worst thing you could say to an already mad Skydream.

"Don't worry Scourge, we'll take care of her for you," Daisy said. Skydream let out a hiss a lot like an adder would give a cat. Daisy jumped back in alarm. Daisy was actually quite lucky that Skydream was in a weak state. If she was good and rolling, she could very well have been hurt.

"Scourge, patrol," I whipped around and saw Ravenwing, Sunblaze, and Graystripe waiting. I ran over the patrol and me went into the forest checking the borders.

"Long time no see," A voice sneered, Lightningflash! The patrol came up near me, but it looked like he had his supporters too.

**Please review! **


	4. 100 Reason the remember the name

**Rama amourah: M-Kay, though I can't wait for this chappie! *starts giggling like an idiot* **

**Imtoolazytothinkofarealname: Your welcome, and tell Dapplestar I said that one too, and tell her it's okay! **

**Starbomb: I know, he's a creeper O.o! **

**This one might be a little confusing, and there are new cats I would like to introduce, rogues who were beaten by Scourge that lived in the alleys. Also have to do my allegiances for the clans, so yes extra warriors I would like to point out!**

**ThunderClan**

**Skydream- **Beautiful ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes, and snowy white paws

**Snakefang- **Brown tom with black splotches, dark hazel eyes

**Rainfall- **Light gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Windclan**

**Sharpfang- **Black tom with silver paws and ear tips, green eyes

**Riverclan**

**Waterlily- **White she-cat with silver spots

**Shadowclan**

**Warkit- **Deep golden tom with aqua blue eyes, blood red paws

**Rogues who talk about Scourge: **

**Snatch- **Dark gray tom with green eyes

**Rat- **Brown tom with white underbelly

**Twig- **Cinnamon colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Snatch**

Me and my group consisting of Rat and Twig set off for more places. We came across a big alley that we visited multiple times before. That is until Scourge came. He was a small black tom with icy blue eyes that felt like could see right into your soul.

It was a long time ago, but we would never forget that kit. He was very skilled in battle, and he seemed unbeatable.

~Flash Back~

In a flash the tom was over me. I never expected that. He smiled wickedly, making me flinch. Never underestimate any cat from this place. I decided, if I did I would die for sure.

"This is ten percent adrenaline, twenty percent skill. Fifteen percent concentrated power of claws. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!" Scourge had growled evilly and clawed those huge claws right into my pelt leaving a scar forever.

~Back to reality~

My friends knew my pain they all had their experiences with him.

"Scourge, he doesn't need the title! He just wants to be heard. He feels so unlike everybody else, alone. In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him, but heck he knows the code. Making the scene - making sure his clique stays up," Twig said. I nodded. That was the truth, the kit had anger issues too!

"Who the heck is he anyway? He never really talks much. Never concerned with clan ,but still leaving them star struck. He's got a partner in crime, they call 'im Bone," Rat said eyes flashing glancing around wildly for signs of the rabid leader.

"You won't believe the kind of death that that kit can do!" I yowled. There was nothing like that kit.

**Scourge**

I snarled glaring at Lightningflash. We needed back up. I mean, one cat can't take down one coyote, not to mention the rabid cat and Lightningflash. I let out a vicious yowl hoping someone from Thunderclan had heard. And with great relief to the rescue came Snakefang, Rainfall, and Lionblaze. Perfect, now we would win! Oh and one other thing, Lightningflash was mine!

I jumped on top of the gray-blue tom and sunk reinforced claws down his back with a wild screech. Sunblaze ran over and ran her claws all down his face. Lightningflash struggled, but we had him cornered. Sunblaze nodded and jumped on top of Lightningflash, while I quickly jumped on top of him and delivered the killing bite very slowly.

I whispered very lightly as he started to fade away, "Fuck you, you piece of shit, go to hell!"

**Sorry 'bout the cussing, but I imagine Scourge would say that! **


	5. Icy blue glare

**Starbomb: Yes, yes he would! WHOO! And um yeah thanks! :)**

**Mee: Okay first off: This is rated T for a reason! 2, I'm not giving my age to a random person, but here's a range: 0-18. As for cat's cussing, he picked it up from Scarlet. **

**Hawkpath: That's fine, sorry about the long update, and he's not, that would be very strange o.O. **

**Okay now as for regular, Warkit is going to be important, but all that will come up soon, one of you may know him as Bloodpaw. Also I figured I should give you guys a treat so here's some other characters: The Kits of Scourge and Skydream! **

**Niki (R.I.P. Niki!)  
>Black she-cat with a long ginger stripe running down her back, light green eyes<br>Niki is nice and can get feisty when threatened, otherwise very calm and cool during heated situations. **

**Thunderkit  
>Dark gray tom with black paws and strong upper legs, deep green eyes<br>Thunderkit is a jokester, he loves to mess around with cats. Sometimes he can get so serious though, you can't help but laugh. **

**Sapphirekit**

**Bright ginger she-kit with one white paw, long lean back legs and gorgeous sapphire eyes, which can turn icy blue in a heart-beat  
>Sapphirekit loves to be hyper and crazy, she also has her anger issues and hates to be admitted wrong. Loves to party, and is a wonderful singer. <strong>

**Hope you like 'em guys, this scene takes place after the birth, because I am not describing a birthing scene! **

**Sunblaze**

Sunblaze tore up to Scourge who just got back from a patrol. Idiot, she thought. Hadn't he known it was going to bed today? What kinda dad was he? A fairy princess scared of blood one? Um no.

"Scourge, Skydream had her kits!" I ran up to him. In a flash the black cat ran flew past me into the nursery. That cat could run on nothing but pure adrenaline if you'd let him! A minute later the tom walked out, apparently dazed.

He looked me in the eye and came over, "Did you notice anything strange about Sapphirekit?" I blinked um no, not really. I shook my head; there was nothing wrong with her.

"Is it normal for a kit's eyes to change color?" Scourge asked looking me in the eyes watching every move. Um, for Sapphirekit I think so.

"I think so, why?" I asked this was confusing.

"Um well I said that it would be moons before they became warriors, and Sapphirekit's eyes changed icy and cold with hatred," Scourge said staring at the ground. I almost burst out laughing that was normal. Apparently Sapphirekit had an attitude, which I can't blame her for.

"That is totally normal. In her head she was probably thinking: _ooh thanks for shoving that in my face, NOT!" _I said as exact an imitation I could do.

"Oh okay," Scourge padded off. Starclan help that guy! Id Sapphirekit is going to be all crazy and punk, Scourge was gonna need help!

**Please review! **


	6. Meet Sapphirekit

**Starbomb: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry about the last chapter's shortness in this story though Sapphirekit will be the main character! **

**Sapphirekit**

The long moons in the nursery were not likeable. Maybe for the first moon, but otherwise it was just so boring. The queens were constantly cooing and purring, that drove me crazy, or over the deep end. It was like of you took one tiny breath; the queens would fan over you. Sheish, I'm not deaf, blind, or mute! What's the point? I am five moons old, and I want to be an apprentice majorly!

That's when I saw dad outside. Attacking him on the spot was really fun. Especially when he knew nothing about it. Speaking of which, it really helped me working on the hunter's crouch!

"Hey Thunderkit, Niki, come on attack dad on three," I whispered. Thunderkit nodded excitedly, while Niki, the goody two-shoes, just stood there scowling at me. Fine, if she didn't want to have fun, she was missing out.

"One, two, three," I whispered. Thunderkit rammed into Scourge's side with Niki right behind him. When Scourge was down I ran in and jumped on his stomach. He gave us a look that said really. In my mind I was like, well what else are bored kits supposed to do huh? Sit and watch the grass grow?

"You mad tom?" I asked in my seemingly street voice. I got it from said. She said that to Daisy once when Daisy was annoying her. Scourge had what the crap written all over his face. Did the idiot not get it? Then he walked off still confused. Apparently not.

"Scourge doesn't get the simple cool words at all does he?" Thunderkit asked me. Thunderkit was curious and adventurous; he loved to experiment and was the first to try something new. I however, could kick his furry butt.

I guess you could say I was the bad girl of the family. I was wonderful at fighting, and not to mention I had anger issues worse than a badger. I also rarely ever smiled. I just smirked. Smiling was only if something amazed me. I also was one hundred percent loyal to my clan, or so I thought. That would all change today.

It was a few moments after the Scourge attack, when Ivytail, Ratscar, and Warpaw came from Shadowclan. Warpaw was so cute. He was a deep gold with blood red paws. His aqua-blue eyes gleamed in the sun, I tried not to stare.

So I avoided my eyes from him and focused on a stupid flower that a spider was climbing. What I didn't notice was that aqua-blue eyes were watching every move I made. I didn't unfocus my stare, until I felt breath on my neck. Whirling around I saw Warpaw standing tall over me. He smiled as I turned around his eyes never left mine.

That's when I heard a growl. Scourge, of course, why did I have to get the over protective dad? He grabbed me by the scruff and set me in the nursery. I watched the Shadowclan cats leave through the entrance. Warpaw watched from behind, waved his tail, and trotted off into the moonlight.

**Please review! **


	7. First meeting

**Starbomb: Thanks! Lol, they are, aren't they! And Warpaw is epic! **

**Nightscar of Frostclan: Thanks! **

**Hawkpath: LOL, yep! **

**This chapter is about Warpaw, who isn't your average Shadowclan cat. I forgot some Shadowclan apprentices, but I made some up so they'll also be in here. **

**Warpaw**

I walked deep in Thunderclan territory. I didn't know much, only that some of us needed Thunderclan's help. Which most of us weren't happy about. Thunderclan was vast and had lots of warriors. Speaking of which, kits. A bright ginger she-kit was playing with a flower. She had one white paw, and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. I just kept staring, I couldn't help it. Then a tom growled at me and drug the kit inside. I'm guessing he was her dad.

We walked back to the marsh Shadowclan territory, which I dreaded. Yep, I didn't like my own clan. My only friends were Pansypaw and Fallenpaw. Pansypaw was my adopted sister. I was a rogue at birth, my mom was called Strike, but she died. My dad was unknown. Fallenpaw was a silver moonlit tom. He blue eyes were almost like moons themselves.

I also had my crazed side when I wanted too. Such as well singing. Come on, it wasn't all that bad. At least I wasn't on catnip; that would be very bad.

"They say I'm a weirdo, and I say no. They say what you doing trying do some seizure? I just let the music come from my soul, so all of my friends can stay on going. I got a brand new song you gotta move your muscle! Brand new song, it's called the Cupid Shuffle. It don't matter if you're young or you're old! I'm gonna show you how it goes!" I sung letting my voice rise over the cats.

Fallenpaw face-pawed himself. To his surprise though a few cats cheered. I felt good, I should do this more often. Pansypaw just shook her head, oh well, I was happy that was all that mattered.

"So much for trying to bled in!" Fallenpaw hissed coming over to me. I shrugged.

"Why go through life unnoticed?" I asked. Fallenpaw looked lost for words and I marched off smiling, I won for once.

**Two Moons Later**

Pansypaw ran over to me, her fur was shuffling in the wind. Her face bright and excited, " We're going to the gathering!"

Gathering, I had been to one before. Not really anything interesting went on. The leaders announced new warriors, dead warriors, problems, new kits, and new apprentices. Wait, new apprentices. That could be interesting.

I nodded excitedly, changing my tone. Following along the branch that killed Mudclaw moons ago. Thunderclan was already there. I saw Fallenpaw he was talking to that rather pretty kit I had seen two moons ago. Her eyes were shining reflecting the moonlight.

Nervously I walked up, shaking my paws so they wouldn't fall asleep.

"Hello," The she-cat's voice rung in my ears. Her voice was light, sweet, and mischievous. You could tell she was no tattle tale and would help you get into trouble if you wanted it. From the way she held herself she was also head-strong.

I stopped in my tracks and just stared. After a while of that I finally said something, "Uh, hi. I'm Warpaw."

"I'm Sapphirepaw," She whispered. It suited her, especially her eyes. In the moonlight her fur was light silver and her blue eyes looked lunar. She shifted closer to me, "It's so cold." I did everything I could to keep myself from purring. What was I, a love struck kit?

**Please review guys! **


	8. Hope you never

**Starbomb: LOL, he is! As for the Thunderclan thing, just wait and see!**

**Warpaw**

I smiled the gathering hasn't even properly begun and I was already friends with the she-cat. I was on a roll. Soon the gathering had begun and Firestar went first for Thunderclan.

"We have three new apprentices, Thunderpaw, Niki, and Sapphirepaw," Firestar began. At once the clans began calling their names in the usual chant. Then the gathering became boring. The leaders always announced problems. Tonight was not going to be a very interesting night.

"Is that really all?" Sapphirepaw asked me when the gathering was over. I nodded. I felt bad for her, her first gathering, and it was a total flunk. Mine wasn't like that. Open accusations were shot through the air and a shadow had covered the moon, just when there was about to be a fight.

"Gotta go," Sapphirepaw whispered moving nimbly over to the Thunderclan cats, and with a swish of her tail, disappeared into the mob. I blinked and shook my head. I must not act like a kit in front of my clan. I was supposed to be serious, but was I, no.

"So how was it?" A she-cat's voice whispered smoothly. That would be Snakepaw. Snakepaw was a silky dark brown with amber eyes. Believe me, I tried my best to like her more than I did Sapphirepaw, but that wasn't true I didn't. She got on my nerves, and didn't make me feel like my stomach dropped whenever she walked by.

"Boring, nothing was really going on," I said. Snakepaw looked me up and down, I ran away from her to where my mentor, Ratscar, was calling my name.

"Border patrol, me you and Fallenpaw," Ratscar said stalking off towards Thunderclan. Of course I got all excited at the thought of seeing Sapphirepaw. In fact I saw her almost right away. She was with her mentor Sunblaze and was stalking a rabbit.

I hoped she felt alright in Thunderclan, not like I felt here.

"Help me they won't be there for me. Help me they won't see me! It hurts when you need help, and I can't break your fall. It hurts when you can't see me. It hurts when you're lonely, and I'm standing just a few paw-steps away. Hope you never hurt. Hope you never cry. Hope you never lose your way ever. Hope you never crumble. Hope you never fall. Hope you never throw away the life you were meant to play. Oh it hurts, seeing you walk away," I whispered gently watching the she-cat walk away with the rabbit dangling from her jaws.

**Please review! The song was Hurt by Thousand Foot Krutch, and it is not copy-righted! **


	9. Twig snap

**Hawkpath: It's a tribute tom friend's dead cat that was called Niki. **

**Starbomb: I'm really starting to like that pairing now! **

**Sapphirepaw**

The next day we got to hunting. Me and my mentor Sunblaze I mean. Sunblaze was the best hunter in the world! She even beat Sandstorm, which was saying something. I wanted to focus on battle skills though. I got some moves from Lionblaze, but some of them just came naturally to me.

Anyways back to hunting. I let my senses take over me. My claws slid out and gently worked the ground beneath my paws. The forest round was soft and easy to work through, guaranteed not to make a sound. Just then I caught the whiff of a rabbit.

I got down on my haunches, letting my muscles relax. I crept forward not making a sound. I lowered my tail, but not too low. My blue eyes zeroed in on the unsuspecting rabbit. It hopped gently not noticing me stalking it. Steadily I picked my way through the undergrowth.

Then I sprang racing after the prey. With a quick nip the rabbit was gone. I felt the taste of blood between my teeth and gave a satisfied smile.

"Good job Sapphirepaw!" Sunblaze gave an encouraging nod. I simply nodded. Me and my modes. One second I could be so happy, like la la land. In the next I could be screeching in pure fury wanting to rip your throat out. Now I was just serious, a little unusually serious.

Then I heard a twig snap. I whipped around and saw nothing but trees and the Shadowclan border. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I picked up the rabbit and felt eyes scorching the back of my neck. However, I didn't turn around. Stalker much.

Back in camp warriors were talking, apprentices were chatting and licking fur. The queens sat around and gossiped, and the elders were talking about Firestar's glory days. I dropped my rabbit and sat looking at the clear sky. The sun was shining down.

Then my thoughts drifted to another subject, Warpaw. His sleek, golden fur, strong muscles, and beautiful aqua-blue eyes. I wanted to tell, but how could I? I sighed in frustration. Relationships like that never worked out right.

Then I saw a beautiful starry figure appear beside me. It was a she-cat with amber eyes, _Spottedleaf. _I heard tales about the nice past medicine cat. She was very wise and had great patience.

"Believe in your heart, young Sapphirepaw," With those gentle words Spottedleaf vanished leaving a sweet scent in the air. I concentrated hard, thinking about what I wanted most. I wanted to be a wonderful warrior, make some cats tremble, and I wanted to live up to my dad's name. Or did I?

With that I fell into a very confused dream.

**Review as always! **


	10. The Dream

**Starbomb: Definite S/S x War, though you know him as Blood.**

**no-name: It's not, and I'll try :) **

**Striker in the Night: Thanks for the encouragement, it really helps, oh and if you get confused, they rescued Hawkfrost earlier. **

**Sapphirepaw**

_White mist whipped around me and I was consumed into a new white fog. This was a dream, but it seemed so real. I needed to be many things, but Spottedleaf said I could only be a few. I also had to follow my heart. I wonder if that would lead me back to Warpaw? My mom wen the distance with my dad, Sunblaze has talked of it many times. How could I ever live up to that? _

_I saw so many things before me that never happened. Me in a warrior ceremony. I wanted to be one so bad, then I saw myself with Warpaw. Was that really supposed to happen? No he's a Shadowclanner. We're not even supposed to be in alliance with one another. No need to be friends when we would have to destroy ourselves. _

_Then I saw a close up of him. Beautiful aqua blue eyes, golden fur that shined like the sun, and blood red paws that looked newly drenched in blood. Oh gosh... you just gotta love him. Then the image faded into blackness and was gone. I wanted to whine, I wanted to keep that image ya know. I guess it wasn't gonna happen though. Besides, my dreams never turned out to be that happy anyways. Then I woke up. _

"Get up you stubborn butt!" Thunderpaw was shaking me awake. I frowned but got to my paws and stretched.

"What?" I yawned revealing sharp cat fangs.

"Sunblaze wants you on a border patrol," Thunderpaw said. I shot up and ran outside quickly gulping down a sparrow. Sunblaze came up to me with Ravenwing. Ravenwing smiled. She's always more of the quiet type like Scourge.

"We're patrolling near Riverclan territory," Sunlaze explained. I nodded and went off with them. Ravenwing shuffled her paws around once we got closer.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I kinda like Hawkfrost, I just don't know what to do. Your so lucky, you don't have a deal like this," Ravenwing whined.

"Yes,I do actually. You see Ravenwing, I like Warpaw..." I said.

**Review please! **


End file.
